jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
In the Hunt
In The Hunt (海底大戦争, Kaitei Daisensou) is a horizontal scrolling shooter arcade game by Irem. It was released in 1993 for arcades and later ported to the Sega Saturn and the PlayStation. The player takes the role of a submarine in underwater environments. There are a total of six levels in the game. The game was developed by the team who would go on to create Gunforce II for Irem and the Metal Slug Series for SNK. The similarities are clearly seen in the artistic style used. In the Hunt is particularly unusual as the player takes the role of a submarine in underwater environments, although Irem has previously developed a similar game called Sqoon for the Nintendo Entertainment System. There are a total of six levels in the game. Description A 2D side scrolling shooter in which you take control of a small attack submarine and engage in underwater combat. The Dark Anarchy Society's forces threaten to destroy the earth's most important cities and only you can get past their defenses and destroy their secret underwater lair. In the Hunt follows the classic template for 2D shooters, with the added feature of being able to control scrolling speed. Includes seven levels of underwater action (and keep an eye out for threats from above the surface), upgradeable weapons, and two player cooperative gameplay. Story An organization known as the D.A.S. (The Dark Anarchy Society) used magnetic doomsday machines to melt the polar ice caps and thus desolate the world. Although the entire world was quickly flooded, a few societies survived to build over the highest structures they could find and continue living. In this post apocalyptic scenario, the D.A.S., who were prepared for this catastrophe, reigns supreme over the survivors with martial law and military weapons of extraordinary power. Upon learning of a new D.A.S. superweapon being developed, "Yugusukyuure", the remaining survivors who are terrorized by D.A.S. secretly organize a rebellion force using a newly developed submarine known as the Granvia. The Granvia's mission is to dive into D.A.S. enforced waters, territories and eventually the D.A.S. headquarters itself to destroy every single D.A.S. weapon in sight. Gameplay Players control a submarine which can fire torpedoes forward and an upwards secondary weapon. Whenever the secondary weapon is fired, depth charges will also be released, slowly sinking to the bottom and exploding on contact with enemies. There are a variety of different primary and secondary weapons which can be picked, replacing the current equipped weapon. Different from other Shoot 'em Ups, in In The Hunt the player controls the scrolling of the screen, which allows the player to go at his own pace and take his time. Cancelled Ports A Super NES version was in development, with a playable version appearing at WCES 1994, but it was never completed. Reception Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the PlayStation version a positive review, with their four reviewers particularly praising the huge number of enemies on-screen for the bulk of the game and the minimal slowdown. GamePro were also positive in their assessment: "The very detailed graphics are supported by audio that's loaded with blasts. The controls are sluggish but mostly accurate. This sub floats above other PlayStation shooters like Galactic Attack ''[sic - ''Galactic Attack was released for the Saturn, not the PlayStation] and Jupiter Strike." Maximum expressed enthusiasm for "little innovations" like the mine powerups and the King Canute boss, but nonetheless concluded the game to be "an all-too familiar mission." They also criticized that the game is too easy, short, and lacking in replay value, all criticisms that were shared by one of EGM's reviewers. A reviewer for Next Generation ''actually praised the game for having some mild slowdown, saying that it reflects the phenomenally high level of action going on. However, he generally panned the game for the slow movement of the player's submarine, and concluded that "while very young gamers might enjoy the lightshow, the lethargic tempo and lack of originality are sure to put anyone over the age of 10 to sleep." ''Sega Saturn Magazine described the game as unoriginal and outdated, but enjoyable, with a strong sense of tongue-in-cheek humor and ingeniously designed boss fights. They concluded, "Nothing particularly new or exciting here, but In the Hunt is good fun to play, featuring loads of exciting battles and explosions." Scary Larry of GamePro found the Saturn version does not hold up well to either the PlayStation version or recent Saturn shooters such as Panzer Dragoon II and Darius Gaiden, particularly due to its frequent slowdown. He nonetheless concluded it to be "a great rental" and "a good buy if you're feeling nostalgic." * See the game reviewed to In The Hunt Development Crew * In The Hunt Arcade Version Credits * In The Hunt PlayStation Version Credits * In The Hunt Saturn Version Credits * In The Hunt Windows Version Credits Notes # ^''' Also known as ''Undersea War'' (Japanese: 海底大戦争 Hepburn: ''''Kaitei Daisensou') in Japan. Legacy Metal Slug Spiritual Successor The game's development team would go on to later create Gunforce 2 for Irem. After leaving Irem, they formed their own company Nazca Corporation. With their new company the team created Metal Slug on the Neo Geo. The similarities in both games are clearly seen in the artistic style used. Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe In the Hunt also the detailing and material being used art style themes underwater environments background-dome in Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe, Submarine details that also mechanistic mixtures features with the weaponry gadgets are missile launcher, torpedo, main-frame machine gun, air-mine balloons and various other weapons. In the Hunt took place where the Anime-Reality in underwater societies of highest structures are subsequently it lived from the Kemika Miku are taken place with it. Popular Cultures James Emirzian Waldementer also the rumors with the submarine themes of horizontally-scrolling shooting game, It designed and creating modeling of Main Submarine and Various Submarine enemies. Produced of James-Taylor Productions through primarily works onto project build with it. Raiden Storm In The Hunt since 20 years after, James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and RampZamp Software whose mentioned with In The Hunt which was the developmeant by Irem former of the game developed to Gunforce and In The Hunt, That also the prequel like Metal Slug. In order to used with In The Hunt material, details, enemies, dialogue for Underwater Stages. It would have some artistic style of background art in foreground, background, layout and matte painting. In this addition rumors for game development will keep it legacy to In The Hunt with leading by part-time of popular cultures from the famously arcade game. Trivia *The title and protagonist's vehicle suggest that the game may have been inspired by the Sean Connery movie "The Hunt for Red October". *The Slug Sub from Metal Slug: 2nd Mission plays very similarly to the Granvia; *The Kraken, the final boss from Metal Slug 7/''XX'' bears a strong resemblance to the fourth boss from In The Hunt. *In Brazil and parts of Mexico, the PlayStation release was pirated and sold as if it was part of the Metal Slug ''series. *The team at IREM that created "In the Hunt" left the company and formed their own named Nazca Corporation. With their new company the team created Metal Slug on the Neo Geo. *There is a pirated version called "Metal Slug Submarine". The cover was based on Metal Slug 2nd Mission cover art. External links * ''In the Hunt at GameFAQs * In the Hunt at Giant Bomb * In the Hunt at Killer List of Videogames * In the Hunt at MobyGames Category:1993 video games Category:1993 Games Category:Arcade games Category:Cancelled SNES games Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku Category:Horizontally scrolling shooters Category:Cooperative video games